


darling, dearest, dead.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [90]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Death Star, Denial, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Lothal, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: swrrequests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: The Lothal rebellion is quelled.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Rebels Oneshots [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: SWR Requests





	darling, dearest, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for this prompt: https://swrrequests.tumblr.com/post/166978772202/i-was-kinda-thinking-of-a-fanfic-where-the-death
> 
> TW: Genocide

He thought the worst of it was feeling Lothal get blown to bits, and hearing Ezra’s ragged, keening _sob_ as they both felt millions of lights go out (many, he reflected later, that Ezra had known).

But Kanan was never that lucky.

No, the worst of it was when he’d commed, and the signal had come up dead.

“Spectre Two?” he breathed into the comm, voice ragged. “Spectre Two, do you copy?”

Still static.

“Spectre Two? _Hera, do you copy?_ ”

Nothing.

“Kan– Kanan,” Ezra said from beside him. The boy’s voice hitched, and Kanan could hear the rough jerk of tears in it. “She’s– she’s not—“

“ _No._ Don’t tell me that. Not now, not—just don’t.” He wouldn’t believe it. He _couldn’t._

Shaking, he raised the comm to his mouth again. “Hera, do you copy?”

Static.

“Hera!?” He turned to his Palawan, holding his commlink out. “I’m hitting the right button, right? And it’s her channel?”

“You– you are,” Ezra whispered. There was a dead weight in his voice.

“Then why isn’t she—“

“She was on Lothal, remember?”

He did.

“She volunteered to go with– with the x-wing team to take down those broadcasting towers.”

She had.

“When we last checked in with her, she was still– she was still there.”

She had been.

“But she’s not dead,” he said, voice hoarse.

“I’m sorry,” is all Ezra said.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of rough but I might make a full AU of this later oops.


End file.
